Russiaxreader My little Sunflower
by Rekafern
Summary: Title says it all, and I completely suck at summeries. My spelling my be a bit off as I wrote this at 4 in the morning. Enjoy and I accept criticism! :D


_Hey ya'll! Another request this time from Wowpokemon100, and I'll be writing a Russiaxreader! Yay! Yay for me for actually getting the time to write this down as I have had soooooo many crazy dreams that I MUST turn into Fanfiction and havn't had that muh time to write. So here goes nothing! :D Oh, and since my laptop don't let me use one space between line, different lines of speech look like starts of paragraphs, I so hate my laptop right now _

You were sitting in a field filled with golden yellow sunflowers. The flopwers were as large as a football and had earth-brown seeds. Sunfflowers. Sunflowers as far as the eye aould see. The sky was an enchanting light purple with sunset orange on the horizon, painting the tips of the flowers orange. You sighed. A rustle behind you caught your attention. A head with a mop of bright, silvery hair, and eyes the color of the sky, stared at you curiously from between the flowers. You jumped in surprise and gasped before piking up the hem of your flowing dress and bolted away as far as possible.

The crakle of the fireplace in your small, wooden home heated you up as you huddled into a soft woolen blanket with a mug of hot coffee in your hands. A pair of antlers rested over the fireplace and cast shadows over the brown walls. A painting of a meadow hung over the mantelpiece as well. A sigh escaped your lips as you pondered about the man in the meadow, with the silver hair and the violet eyes that sparkled with curiosity. You took a sip of your coffee and pulled a book from the table and continied reading. Hoping to see the man tomorrow you made a mental note to visit the meadow of sunflowers tomorrow.

At exactly 12 o'clock you left your comforting home. The sky was clear and blue and the sun reflected on the windows, casting rays of light around the house. You looked to the left and the hill of yellow shone with dewdrops. A lone petal floated to you and fell into your outstretched hand. With a smile you blew it off, letting it resume it's journeys. You walked up to the same spot in the middle of the field, the endless sea of flowers overcame you as you stared out, the wind buffeted your (insert haircolor and length) hair. Between the flowers you saw the silvery hair, and the same face. You kneeled down and blinked in his direction. He stood up before you, even at this distince you could clearly see he was very big, and towering above the flowers. He had a long grey coat that trailed down to his feet and a long white scarf, with leather boots. With a nod he walked over slowly and smile softly before settling down next you you. "Beautiful isn't it, da?" He commented. "Y-yes, very." You stammered in reply.

"I come here all the time, it's very calming, da?"

You nodded in reply.

"Whats your name?"

His question caught you off-guard. "(insert name here)."

"Such a nice name." He murmured quietly. "Are you coming here tomorrow?" He inquired.

"Sure thing, I come here every day." You retorted back.

You lay in bed with a smile on your face, unable to fall asleep. The sheepskin blanket was on the floor, along with the rest of your sheets, not that you cared anyway. The small, light blue analogue clock on the bed stand on your left beeped once. 4 o clock. Not a wink of sleep. You pulled out your laptop and decided to contact your friend through Skype, who was in London. She picked up with a very tired look on her face and bags were under her eyes from lack of sleep. "You doin' good?" she yawned. You frowned. "You should get some more sleep, I'll talk to soon, oh-by the way- I might get a boyfriend!" you squealed. Her face lit up just as the call ended.

The day was very overcast and cold, but true to your word, you stayed at the top of the hill waiting for the man, who you forgot to ask his name yesterday. A drop of rain splattered on your check. 'Oh great.' You thought bitterly. Suddenly, no rain ran down your face as you looked upwards to find a navy blue umbrella steltering you. "Need some shelter?" The man from yesterday asked. You nodded. "By the way, I didn't atch your name yesterday." You said quickly. He smiled innocently and gave a chuckle. "Oh, sorry about that. I'm Russia, but you can call me Ivan if you want." He stated back. You smiled slightly, and noticed a picnic basket in his left hand. "Bit wet isn't it?" you hinted.

"Sure, how about some shelter at my home, da?"

"Sounds great."

You grabbed his arm as a support and stood up slowly, picking up the hem of your dress. "What're you waiting for? This rain sucks sucks." You laughed, causing him to smile as you and Russia walked side by side amongst the sunflowers.

In a few moments, you were dried off and was sitting on a white leather couch opposite Russia. His servants, other small nations who you found out about not long ago, were standing and trembling slightly. The place was like a mansion and very warm inside and the field of sunflowers was intricately painted on one of the walls, so detailed it looked as if you could reach out and touch it. A soft meow snapped you from your daydreaming, and you looked down to see a fluffy, dark brown cat, staring up at you happily. You smiled and stroked it's back lovingly. "Hello little fella, pretty kitty." You murmured comfortingly. Russia smiled at you. "He likes you already." He chuckled, which was drained out from the cats deep beautiful purr.

A few hours later you looked out the window. It was still raining heavily and rain pelted on the window, creating blurry images. You sighed softly as a murky grey cloud overhung the mountains, and mist started fogging up the windows. And the picnic you and Russia were supposed to have in the field, you had at a dining room table, mainly of fish, pastry and vodka. "Feeling better da?" Russia questioned. "Say would you count this as a 'date-date' or just a date?" you chuckled at his words before saying; "Just a date, on the first one I don't do date-dates" you stated before adding sadly, "I just I'll be leaving now, see ya soon!" you waved and turned back before feeling warm, lips smelling slightly of vodka brush against yours. "run along now, my little sunflower," he said softly. You blushed deeply before walking out the door with a spring in your step. 'my first kiss!' you thought to yourself.

You lay in bed smiling about the events that took place during the day. You reached for your laptop and called up your friend, you HAD to share this with her! A few minutes later she answered the call, looking better but still with dark rings around her eyes. " 'ello? What's up?" she greeted trying to get the sleep out of her voice. "I just got a boyfriend!" you squealed. She gasped then coughed, she should get some more sleep you decided before telling her good-night and falling into a deep slumber, dreaming of the one, Mother Russia.

You snapped awake gasping, before realizing the sound that woke you up was your mobile, with one new message. "Meet me in the field-Russia" it said. You sighed and got ready, putting on some trackies this time and a shirt with a thick jacket. You ran out of your house and up to the field quickly, the orange splashed across the sky made everything glow orange. You saw Russia sitting on the hill, looking across the sea of sunflowers with contentment. Panting, you ran up the hill and collapsed in a heap next to him. "Tired?" he asked before rubbing your back and helping you to your feet. You nodded in reply and sat up. "So would we classify us as a couple now?" He asked curiously. You smiled and gave him a hug. "Yes! And I'll stay with you forever!" you exclaimed. He returned your hug."I love you, my little sunflower." He whispered as the dawn cast orange and gold, illuminating the two of you and the fielf of flowers, where it all started.

_So there you have it and congrats as you actually read this far, its around 4 in the morning and I surprisingly havn't fallen asleep on the keyboard yet which is great. Please review good or bad, and give me tips for writing please as I am a bit of an amateur here ^^' See ya'll soon! :D_


End file.
